The Beat of My Heart
by Falling Out Friday
Summary: This story follows Miley, Oliver, Lilly, & Jackson in the course of six months following Lilly's move to Newport Beach the summer before Miley & Oliver's 10th grade year.  And how life changes once more after her mysterious return. Various parings. R&R!
1. Prologue: Right Back In My Range

**Story Title:** The Beat of My Heart

**Plot Synopsis:** This story follows Miley, Oliver, Lilly, & Jackson in the course of six months following Lilly's move to Newport Beach the summer before Miley & Oliver's 10th grade year. As she mysteriously returns, it shows what each of the four go threw as old love, new love, secrets & lies are exposed.

**Starring:** Emily Osment, Jason Earles, Miley Cyrus, & Mitchel Musso

**As:** Lilly Truscott, Jackson Stewart, Miley Stewart, & Oliver Oken.

**With:** Shanae Grimes as Harley Parker.

**Genre:** Drama/Friendship

**Rated T For:** Sexual content, mild and/or coarse language, drug & alcohol use, and partying, all involving teens.

**Story Author:** Falling Out Friday

**Disclaimer:** 'Hannah Montana' and all related titles do not belong to me. Furthermore, the song 'Beat of My Heart' belongs to Hilary Duff. However, Harley Parker, the Blue Stars dance team, and each creative chapter is completely original and copyrighted to me. The end.

**

* * *

**

PROLOGUE

_I'm waking up; to the beat of my, to the beat of my, to the beat of my heart._

I looked out my bedroom window reluctantly as the Californian sun burst threw the glass opening like a bad sign. I look to my left to see Oliver laying beside me. He's peacefully asleep, he _looks _peaceful. But I feel torn as a pull the throw sheet up with my body and he shifts a little under the main comforter we're both under. I hold the material tight to my chest and lean back on the headboard, looking over at him once more. His chest rises and falls with each quiet breath he takes, and I feel myself frown. He's in love with me, but I'll never love him back. We're having sex. He thinks it means more to me than it actually does.

I refuse to tell him. After all, it'll ruin what I've already destroyed faster. I guess after Lilly moved out to Newport things kinda went south for me. I'm still Hannah, but she's gone down the Britney Spears path. Being a bit more sexy and hip hopish. I don't even need the blonde wig anymore because now my hair's dark brown and heat iron straight. Even if I keep the look twenty four seven, I wear too much make up as Hannah to be noticed. I stand up, walking with the covers over to my window. Sixteen wasn't supposed to be like this. I was not supposed to be sleeping with Oliver, Lilly was not supposed to be living a posh life in Newport.

My head snaps around when Oliver wakes up, and he just stares at me as I stand there looking like a goddess wrapped in nothing but the creamy colored sheets. He stands, walking over to me, and places a chaste kiss on my lips, but I pull away. The thought of his undying love flash by quick and I have this sudden pang of guilt. And I couldn't have felt it two months ago?

I look down, and his forhead is on mine. We push back and forth as we breath. **"Oliver...I don't love you."**

He looks torn and his face twists, but then he just looks at me pained and nods, silently saying, _"I know."_

Regardless, he throws me against my bedroom wall and kisses me hard, his hands pressing on my stomach before rubbing down and then just moving wherever they can touch. He walks backwards and we exchange a long chain of hard, heavy kisses as he fall back on the bed. I guess I can go for another round.

_---_

_The beat of my heart; it tears us apart._

When I walk down the stairs a more rebellious looking Jackson greets me at the bar. His hair's slightly longer, but just so it's more shaggish, and he wears a dark blue graphic tee and jeans that hang off his waist a little.

**"I'd say Lilly's move didn't change you at all,"** I say sarcastically.

He glares, sending an accusing glance my way, **"Oh, and you having Oliver stay the night frequently isn't a big change, either." **What should be a question is a statement, and it comes out flat, unemotional, and cold.

But I've got no room to argue, and nothing left to say, so I send a death look his way before heading towards the fridge. Lilly changed him. They didn't date long, but long enough for Lilly to mysteriously ditch him and everybody else without so much as a goodbye kiss. No one would know where she was if I hadn't called her mom after her week's absence.

_"I'm sorry honey, didn't she tell you? She moved to Newport to live with her Aunt & Uncle for a bit. Said she needed time away from things."_

Things. Things like my brother who was still in love with her, things like her best friend who was sleeping with me to run away, things like her BFF who was a mess, and Hannah, now stereotype pop star. I settle on having a _Rockstar_ for breakfast. Definitely not healthy, but Daddy's away at the label. He decided to expand and become multiple artists' managers. Maybe that's why I got to get a little more revealing.

As I turn around Oliver comes down the stairs and turns to look at my face and Jackson's back awkwardly. He gives a half smile, and a small wave, and then he's gone out the front door. I wince, and pop open my energy drink, gulping down a bit before I turn to face the back door. I don't want to drive today. I turn back around to face Jackson.

**"I want a ride,"** I tell him.

He opens his mouth to testify, but then just nods yes and grabs his keys, walking out the door. And just like every day, I grab my cell off the counter, my backpack off the floor, and a look at the screen, still checking for the morning call Lilly hasn't delivered since her departure to Newport Beach so long ago.

_---_

_To the rhythm inside; to the beat of my, to the beat of my, to the beat of my heart._

At school I don't see Oliver. Mostly because we try our best to avoid each other, and even more we've gone our separate ways in the social chain. He hangs with the punksters. A group of people who are slightly rebellious with unique styles all their own. They're into skateboarding, & even more into throwing pretty crazy parties, but they live a fast paced life, and I think it's what he does to keep his mind off Lilly. Oliver doesn't know it, but he's loved Lilly long before he loved me. He moved on when she kissed Jackson last 4th of July.

As for me, I hang around with populars. Getting there took a lot. Mostly creating the drill team. We're the Blue Stars, and we've managed to become more popular than the cheerleaders themselves. Therefore, I've got a good selection to chose from in the boy's department, but I haven't yet. People think Oliver and I are an item. I don't really tell them any different. My girl, my new girl, is my rock. Harley Parker. She's a brunette with a killer personality and just the right side of mean to make us an intimidating duo.

At my locker, I get a few whistles from passing guys, and a bunch of hey's from various girls who I've never talked to before. I just wait for Harley to come and walk up to me and discuss this past weekend's events. Things are slightly boring, but never completely lame, but I still wish I was a dorky freshman laughing in the halls with Lilly & Oliver, not a popular sophomore who rules the school along side Harley Parker. But I let the thought pass quickly as Harley pops up by my locker, a red sucker in her mouth, her trademark.

**"Hey sexy! How was the weekend? I got no call on Saturday for our mall trip,"** my taller friend quirked.

You see, Harley's a junior, and she's definitely got a few inches on me. I shut my locker, beginning to walk and talk at the same time.

**"Eh, sorry. Got a little sidetracked with **_**other**_** activities,"** I hinted, making a reluctant face.

She raised and eyebrow, her red pumps making a statement. _Thud, thud, thud, thud_. A sly smirk appeared on her face, **"Oh I got it. Lemme guess? Oliver time ran a little over?"**

We laugh, though my heart is not in it, and she tells me all about her weekend, who she hooked up with, all that casual talk. The bell rings and I'm sentenced to homeroom for morning announcements and attendance. I slide into my reserved seat in the back, raising my hand lightly when my name is called towards the end. I flip open my phone looking threw text as the homeroom bell rings it's end and I open a new text box typing three little words.

_Why'd you leave?_

_---_

_Away away, away away; to the beat of my, to the beat of my heart._

You know, I don't think I've been fair to Oliver all day. I forgot to mention that he's the best damn kisser since Jake Ryan. God, Jake. It's been a long time since I've even thought about my middle school heartthrob. The jerk just had to move on to bigger, better things. Like three back-to-back blockbuster hits. But I'm not spiteful, no. Just so long as he takes those three Oscar's and shoves them right up his...

Lips on neck. I can't help but smile, Oliver's gotten pretty good at this. His hands do a dance down my sides and I just giggle with anticipation. Suddenly, I find myself shirtless and Oliver is the same. Kissing, kissing, more kissing. I get lost whenever we do this (which is frequently). We're going at it on my couch, something until now we hadn't done. And I'm starting to think we should've done it much sooner.

Just then, I hear the door click open and what happens in the following moments seem to flash one after another, like a _**heartbeat.**_

**"Oh my god."**

_Bum, bum._

**"Where's my shirt?"**

_Bum, bum._

**"Miley!...and Oliver?!"**

_Bum, bum._

**"Lilly?"**

_Bum, bum._

**"Bitch!"**

_Bum._

Running.

_Bum._

Slapping.

_Bum._

Yelling.

_Bum._

Slamming.

_Bum..._

_---_

And then just like that, I find myself alone on my couch, shirtless, and red. Not just because I was just making out with Oliver Oken. Not just because I was caught on the couch (which turned out to be a NOT so good idea).

I just slapped the one reason I was kissing Oliver on the couch, the girl who ditched my brother, the reason I am the way I am. I just slapped Lilly Truscott. And I just did it shirtless.

Yet there's a smile on my face. And I can feel myself laughing. Great, she's made me go completely crazy.

Well, welcome home, BFF.

_---_

_To the beat of my heart; now I'm back to the start._

* * *

**Footnotes: **So, did you like the prologue? School will be starting for me soon, and I get writer's block often, so updates might be spacey, or constantly frequent. This is just introducing you to the story. Each chapter will be in a different character's point of view, and some might even be in third person. Tell me what you think. I can take contructive critisism, but no flames. Until next time. 

(c) Falling Out Friday


	2. Not How to Build, How to Tear it Apart

**Chapter Title:** Not How to Build, How to Tear it Apart

**Chapter Synopsis:** Following immediately after Miley slapping Lilly, you see how Jackson & Oliver react to her untimely return after not seeing her for roughly a year.

**Starring:** Emily Osment, Jason Earles, & Mitchel Musso

**As:** Lilly Truscott, Jackson Stewart & Oliver Oken.

**With:** Nicole Eggert as Mrs. Truscott

**Genre:** Drama/Friendship

**Rated T For:** Sexual content, mild and/or coarse language, drug & alcohol use, and partying, all involving teens.

**Story Author:** Falling Out Friday

**Disclaimer:** 'Hannah Montana' and all related titles do not belong to me. Furthermore, the song 'Lights And Sound' belongs to Yellowcard. However, Harley Parker, the Blue Stars dance team, and each creative chapter is completely original and copyrighted to me. The end.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Hello, you, how was the rest?; you made it through, but nevertheless._

_**Slap!**_

A painful strike against my face is my greeting when I walk into the Stewart house for the first time in almost year. That and my two best friends shirtless on the livingroom couch. From then on is a bunch of a mess smashed together in what I can only piece as Miley yelling for me to get the fuck out of her house and Oliver yelling 'this isn't happening' over and over again. Chaos. My return has brought on more pain that I expected. And to tell you the truth, I didn't expect any pain.

I thought they would be happy, I though they would be welcoming. I though they would be _fully clothed_. I can feel my throat going numb, trying desperately to swallow. I feel my eyes brimming with tears I don't want to release. Oliver has slammed the back door and I follow suit, running out to the front porch as the door closes loudly behind me. I'm running down the steps and the driveway just as fast as I can when a run right into a familiar figure. The smell brings back the memory of just who it is and I step back to see a confused face turning into one that doesn't know just what emotion to show.

**"Jackson? Oh my god Jackson?" **I outburst, throwing my arms around him. He doesn't react, but I continue, whispering quietly, **"I missed you..."**

And then I feel his arms holding me close to him, trying to make sure it's really me. His face pulls back and he just looks at me before his eye close and his hands hold tightly on my wrists. His forehead is leaning against mine, and I can tell that it's just bringing back memories. The same ones that are flooding my emotional trailer park just a little too quickly for my liking. My eyes close as well and I try and savor the moment as he walks me backwards until we're at the porch. He lifts me up effortlessly just by my wrists, and then my back his thrown harshly against the wall of the porch.

Breathing. Just breathing is all I hear from Jackson and I'm just doing the same, trying to inhale the scent I've missed for too long over and over again. Everything we shared flashes by in my head and I feel tears coming because of the intense moment of frevored emotions. At the same time, I can feel as Jackson tries not to lose his composure.

**"Lilly?" **He says, his voice breaking somewhere in the middle. There's a pain bleaching his voice that makes me let out a slight sob and then his nose brush mine, a soothing gesture. Once again, a broken voice calls out, **"Lilly?"**

I nodded multiple times before his hands slide up my arms and take hold, pulling me close to his body before crushing me between the wall and his lips. The kiss is hard, strong, and holds too much feeling for me to hold back the tears that fall freely down my face. They gets harder and harder until I swear my lips will bruise. Perfect, dramatic tongueless kisses that seem to have more meaning than conveyed, and when Jackson finally pulls back I'm fighting for my breath as his chest rises and falls.

I open my eyes at half mass and we make eye contact. I smile, I've missed this, but just at the same time I see a different emotion than what he has display run through his eyes. Confusion, despair, suffering, query...anger. He shakes his head no multiple times and I look at him shaking _my_ head. No, he can't do this too!

**"Jackson, please," **I say dramatically, running a hand down his arm. The sentence is so quiet I almost don't hear it, and I realize that I sound like a sick puppy as I beg for him to stay.

But he pushed my hand away, pushing me back to the wall as he stares darkly at me. I can't stand the intensity in his glowering look, and I turn my head away, closing my eyes as tears fall silently. I don't realize it, but my hands are clutching needingly at the wall behind me.

The next moment is one I wish to ignore, but I hear the cold, morose voice as it says without feeling, **"I hate you."**

I sob, bringing a hand to my mouth as I shake my head no and open my eyes and look at him, pushing him at his shoulders.

**"Don't say that! Don't **_**fucking **_**say that!" **I let out harshly, hearing my own voice go hoarse.

He shakes his head, starting to walk away, but then he looks back at me, his eyes softer, but with inner affliction bleeding out of them. And not in tears like me.

**"Your left! You left me here! You...god you just left!" **He lets out hysterically. What comes next makes me jump, because he yells it so loudly I cry out again, **"You LEFT!"**

It's quiet between the two of us except my crying. The look on his face is pure wretchedness, and he eyes across the porch, whispering in a riven voice, **"Your dead to me."**

I don't want to believe it, but I don't want to let him win either, and so I let my anger get the best out of me, throwing out whatever's on my mind.

**"You know what, fuck you! Why did I even come back? Why? You don't even love me like I thought. I hate this. I **_**hate **_**you!" **I counter, sending him a black look as he stares right back at me.

He shakes his head, laughing foully with a nefarious grin, **"Yeah Lilly, why did you come back? To take back everything your destroyed? To break everyone even more? Well **_**good job **_**Lilly. GREAT. You know what? **_**Fuck **_**you too, Truscott. Don't come back. In fact, go back to Newport. No one wants you here."**

I just shake my head, walking down the porch, the back of my hand preventing me from breathing out my nose in an attempt to stop my sniffling.

Once again, I hear words that break me, **"Don't come back Lilly. Don't come back!"**

It echoes in my mind, _"Don't come back Lilly. Don't come back!"_

I let the last couple of tears fall down my face before I step into my silver Pontiac Solstice. I rev up the engine quickly, and speed away from the beachfront house even faster.

---

_I got you out on a wire; you be love and I'll be a liar._

Eventually I slow, flowing with the Malibu traffic like a normal human being, instead of rushing through it like a girl who was just rejected by her first love. I remind myself that not everyone was slapped by their best friend 15 minutes ago. Or maybe ex best friend now...

I'm almost back to my house when I see a boy who slightly resembles Oliver walking distantly down the road. His expression is hard to read, but it looks as if he's not even really there, like his soul's gone somewhere else and he's just a walking, talking teenage boy. I pull my car over to the side of the road, driving slower to keep up with his walking. He doesn't look over at me for a moment, and when he does, he just stares, stopping in place. I stop my car too, looking at him eye to eye between my open window.

I nod my head towards the door, speaking softly but firmly, **"Get in."**

And to my surprise, he does. He gets in and sits on the passenger side silently, shifting away from me to look out the window. I could sense his hostility.

I don't quite know what to say at first, but eventually I clear my throat, speaking up, **"Hey."**

My voice is shaky, and so is my hand when I run one through my hair. Oliver looks at me, his eyes softening until I feel the tension in the air deflate. He reaches over and pushes a hair behind my ear, before the back of his hands brushes against my face. He must have felt the moisture of my forgotten fallen tears because he retracts his hand, looking at the now damp surface.

**"You were crying," **he says point blankly. I'm not sure just what the sentence means, or how he means to say it, but I looks over at him solemnly and I nod, confirming his statement is true.

He just flashes a sad face in my direction before awkwardly shifting in his seat, sliding down further in his chair before he places his arm on the open window frame. He stares out at the beachside traffic as I try and make my way towards our neighborhood just as fast as I can.

When we finally get to his house, I park in the driveway, rolling up his window before turning off the car. He moves to open the door, but then he stops, realize just why my car is turned off. Once again he turns towards me oafishly, waiting for me to speak.

My face twists a bit before I clear my throat again, looking down as a play with my hands, **"I um...I'm really sorry..I left you guys behind. Especially...especially you, because you've been there, since pre school, and, I wasn't there for you..." **I'm concentrated on my thoughts, so I'm not really looking at his face or his reaction, but I keep going looking deeply into my hands, **"I mean...you and Miley? I swear you didn't like her, or I thought you didn't...Did I really miss that much? I wasn't gone that long...I mean...god."**

I look up at the ceiling before wiping away a lone tear that has no purpose for falling. And when I finally look up, Oliver is looking out at his front door, his eyebrows furrowed like he's trying to figure out what to say.

**"Wasn't gone that long? Lilly you left almost a year ago! You missed my sixteenth birthday. 10th grade is halfway over!" **he takes a deep breath, opening his mouth to respond once more, **"Lilly you left. I you everything and everyone behind without so much as a good-bye. And you didn't return anyone's calls I...Jackson started partying, Miley started going down this black hole, and where were you? You just...left."**

I swallow hard, forcing myself to look back at him when he turns his head, **"Miley she's...different. And it's **_**because **_**of you. She doesn't like me, she just needs me. You wouldn't understand that."**

He goes back to looking out the window, leaning his head against the now raised glass. I want to say something, but what exactly do I say? My mind is reeling, trying to catch up with all the information that's been given to me.

But when I speak, all I manage to get out is a quiet, wimpy reply. **"I'm sorry."**

**"Yeah Lill? Well I'm sorry too. Sorry you though you could come back and everything would be the same. Because I don't think you'll **_**ever **_**be able to fix what you screwed up Lilly. Because you screwed up **_**everything**_**." **His words sting like a bad landing and he looks angry as he opens the car door, storming out of the vehicle with a bang.

I jump at the sudden noise, starring at my steering wheel shocked. Oliver? Oliver had just said that? I bit my lip, shaking my head to one side as I turn the key and hit the gas, quick to reverse and drive down the street to my own home.

---

_Stop, turn, take a look around; at all the lights and sounds, let them bring you in._

When I get to my house, I'm a wreck. I pass the mirror in the hallway, but step back too look at it again, and when I do, I see tired eyes looking back at me. My make up's been smeared because of my hands wiping at my face, and now there are dark stains under my eyes from smudgy eyeliner and sticky mascara. My hair's gone flat, probably from my hands running through it so much, and the honey blonde seems paler to me now.

**"Lilly?" **a voice says questioningly. I turn to see my mom with a worried expression on her face and she frowns pulling me into a hug, **"Didn't go as planned, honey?"**

I shake my head, crying into her shoulder, she wasn't much taller than me, **"It was horrible."**

I sound like a sick puppy, but I don't care. Because I cry into my mom's shoulder as hard as I can't before I hear baby noises in the background. I sigh, wiping my eyes.

**"He heard me," **I say sadly, wiping my now crimson face.

I walked into a nursery room to find a little boy with honey colored hair, just like me. I smile, picking him up. Even when he's crying he looks cute. I hold him close, patting his back while I shake him up and down and eventually he makes an 'uh-uh-uh' sound as I do, gurgling and smiling. I shake my head, and continue to hold him on my hip.

I walk out to the kitchen, grabbing a muffin before biting into it. My mom looks up from whatever she's cooking, smiling softly, **"Well someone's in a better mood."**

I don't answer at first, setting him lightly on the bar before sitting at it, poking his belly button, **"Yeah well, this little fella always makes me smile. Babies just do that, you know?"**

My mom nods sadly, going back to cooking and I eat a little of my muffin, though I'm more engrossed in playing with the toddler in front of me. **"Yeah. Cameron is one special boy. He could've been born in the same hospital as you too, Lillian."**

I eye her warningly. I don't really want to go into her mom talk of boringness right now. I just was to sit here and play with little Cameron. She was just whining because he had been born at home instead of at the hospital like she'd wanted. Moms, always tryna get their way.

I stand up, taking Cameron with me as I start to walk out the kitchen, but my mother's voice stops me again, **"Do they know sweetheart?"**

I look over my shoulder, my eyes soft but hesitant, **"Uh, no, no. They...they don't know."**

She looks back at me sympathetically and nods, letting me go on my way. Cameron lets out a scream, and when I turn my head back and give my full attention, he just smiled.

I laugh, shaking my head, **"Oh you little devil you."**

He just gurgles, smiling and making happy sounds as we walk off downstairs to my basement floor room.

---

_Slow, burn, let it all fade out; pull the curtain down, I wonder where you've been._

* * *

**Footnotes: **Alrighie, that was the first chapter. Thanks for the one review I got. Hopefully this story gets more popluar. I really hope it does. In this chapter you get to see little bit more of everyone and get a general idea of just what everyone has been going thorugh. I almost forgot to mention that the story takes place about a year after November of 2007. But only because where the show is right now, they're in freshman year. Read & review. Once again, cunstructive critisism is fine, but no flames. 

(c) Falling Out Friday


End file.
